Conventional technology pertaining to certain embodiments of the present invention is described in the following publications inter alia:    [1] J. G. Proakis, Digital Communications, Fourth edition, McGraw Hill, 2001.    [2] M. K. Simon and M. S. Alouini, Digital Communication over Fading Channels, Wiley, 2000.    [3] F. Khan, LTE for 4G Mobile Broadband, Cambridge, 2009.    [4] S. Sesia, I. Toufik and M. Baker, LTE—The UMTS Long Term Evolution, Wiley, 2009.    [5] LTE standard—3GPP TS 36.201 V8.3.0 (2009-03)    [6] LTE standard—3GPP TS 36.211 V8.9.0 (2009-12)    [7] LTE standard—3GPP TS 36.212 V8.8.0 (2009-12)
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.